legends_of_ogajifandomcom-20200214-history
Battles of Doomsday Chapter 4
'''Battles of Doomsday chapter 4 '''centers around G's meet with Zane after rebuilding him In Borg's Tower. Story " “Wake up tin-can!” “Wake up” I couldn’t feel anything. The last thing I could remember was facing off against the Overlord... I was cold, and it was dark now. I could never have survived that… Is it possible? “Hey! Wake up metal man!” I opened my eyes. I was hanging from a wire in the assembly line at Borg Labs. There was a silver masked boy with messy long black hair standing below me. “Wake up!” He said. I blinked at him, which felt odd. I could not feel it at all. “Can he hear me? I swear I… oh wait” the boy flipped a switch on a panel and I began to feel… The wires binding me to the assembly line released me and fell to the ground with a clang. I got to my feet and stared at the boy. He wore a silver ninja gi, similar to that my friends and I have worn… “You’re up. Finally. Bet you’re wondering where you are eh?” “Who are you? What happened to me?” “It’s me! The master of creation! You sacrificed yourself to kill the Overlord. I helped you out though and rebuilt you. Oh- but you’re not gonna tell people that.” “What am I going to tell them?” “Oh, I don’t know. Just make up something- like you rebuilt yourself or whatever.” The silver ninja looked restless as he spoke. I gazed at him, and took a look at my hands. They were shiny, and metal. “What did you do to me?” I asked the boy. “I made you look cooler! Don’t worry, you’re new body is just as good as your old one- in fact, it’s better!” The silver ninja was excited to tell me about my body, I could tell. But the look he gave me when he was done speaking made me question if I should trust him, and that’s when I remembered, I have met this boy before. “You coiled with Kai, and Lloyd in the past. And now you’re here for me, Master of Creation?” I asked him, hoping he was not the boy I was thinking of, and just short-circuiting. “Yep, you’re right. Hey,” the Master of Creation, wide eyed and smiling, held his hand out to me as though he were handing me something, but nothing rested in the palm of his hand. “You’ll want to use this-” with a snap and a flash of green light, a Techno Blade appeared in his hand. The Silver Ninja moved it closer to me, and I hesitantly took it from him. Once again, in a snap and flash of light, another Techno Blade appeared in his hand, this time the colors matched his own scheme- silver with green highlights. I held the Techno Blade in my hand firmly and stared at the Silver Ninja. “Now we fight?" “Right-o” He came at me first; I noticed he had excellent form. He swung the blade backwards swiftly, and struck me in the head with it moments later. With my new body, I could dictate more easily what my opponent was about to do next. He flipped backwards and came at me running. His legs were tilted to the left as he ran, and I noticed between nano-seconds that he was glancing around me. I realized what this meant, and evaded his attack without a scratch. “That new ‘bod treat’n ya well?” He asked me without taking a breath. Someone who ran that distance, and experienced a fallback like the preceding would unequivocally cause this boy to be short of breath… but he wasn’t I ignored the Master of Creations (seemingly rhetorical) question, and dictated from my processor what the best decision would be for attack. I chose one of many (Four thousand three hundred sixty six to be exact) outcomes, and spun my blade in my hand, giving it enough friction to- when touched- give someone an electric shock. The boy lunged at me again, and I whacked him in the head, causing him to be electrocuted, and he fell backwards. I looked at the silver ninja on the floor and saw him twitch as he lay, with his eyes wide open staring at the ceiling. “Who are you?” I asked him. Without even looking at me, he sprung up from the floor and spun into a whirling tornado of green light- he knows Spinjitzu… I retaliated with Spinjitzu, and we clashed. I could see faintly a smirk on his face as I crashed my blade straight to his skull. He fell backwards again, and caught himself, still not short of breath. Coupled with the fact that he attacks with such precision, and his lack of breathlessness as he fights so hard, I knew what this must mean. The Silver Ninja stood in front of me with his blade clutches between his fingers, smiling beneath his mask. “You’re like me, aren’t you?” I asked him, quite sure that I was right. “In what way? That I’m a Ninja? That I fight for my friends, and to protect my world? Or. . .” “You’re a nindroid.” As I said this, the blade in his hand disappeared in a snap, and he used that hand to reach for his mask. He pulled it down and revealed a rather large smirk, and a clean chin “Yup. We’re like bros!” “I do not understand. Who are you, really?” The Silver Ninja’s smirk faded into a small smile and he looked at me happily. “The name’s G. Don’t know if it’s short for anything, that’s just my name. I need your help. My world is in danger, and I’m afraid I can’t stop it alone.” I looked at him in confusion, “ ‘your world’? What do you mean?” “I’m not from Ninjago. I’m from… somewhere else. My world is called Ogajin. It’s in danger, something is going to happen- I don’t know when, but it will. And I- I’m scared I can’t do it alone.” “Why would you have to do it alone? What do you have to do?” G shuffled to the side a little bit and stared at the ground. “I was built, along with my brother and sister, to destroy a great evil. One day he’s gonna return, and I need to be ready… it’s a heavy burden to bare actually.” “Then… then why don’t you just ask us? I would gladly help you if it’s that bad. And my friends would too, I-“ G cut me off, now staring me in the eyes. “I just need to make sure you’re fit to do it. You beat me though, so if i need you,” “I’ll be glad to help you.” I stuck my hand out for him to shake. He looked at me with gratitude, and shook my hand. “Oh hey, I have something for you!” In a flash, a silver ninja robe appeared in his hand. It was a shimmering silver, like my new skin. “This is for you- the Titanium Ninja!” I took the Ninja robe and put it on… it felt like it molded with my skin. “Thank you si- G.” “One more thing before I leave-“ he said on his way out the door, “watch out for some dude in a red straw hat, ok?” “Sure” I said. G winked, and pulled up his mask, before leaving in a flash of green light " Feedback Likes This post received 123 likes on Instagram Comments @nin_jen47- "Best chapter yet" @_anniethestarwarsgenius- "Holy crap this is FREAKING AWESOM" @shadow_of_lightning- "Cool" @_the_writers_block_- "I just flind this series and read it from the beginning, and you're doing very good! Keep up the good writing!" Category:Battles of Doomsday Category:2018 Category:Chapters